


hopeless wanderer

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (who am i kidding i can't write smut), ? - Freeform, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Inhumans (Marvel), Love, Mental Instability, Mentions of suicide attempt, Not Beta Read, Past Tense, poor lincoln, rosalind is lincoln's mother, static quake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy finally finds Lincoln (or he finds her). But is he the same person? Can they still be friends or... something more?</p><p>(I'm so bad at summaries it hurts.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hold me fast

**Author's Note:**

> Well... here we are. Season 3 is killing me already so I have to write something with my precious Lincoln.  
> As always, I'm sorry for my awful grammar.  
> 'Hopeless wanderer' by Mumford & Sons

‘Are you okay, Daisy?’ Mack’s voice was full of concern.  
‘I’m fine,’ she answered quickly, too quickly, and she could say that Mack didn’t believe her; but he just nodded. He probably suspected that she wasn’t doing okay at all, but he didn’t do anything about it that could make her feel uncomfortable. But he was always letting her know that he was there for her and she was grateful for that.  
Daisy didn’t tell Mack- anyone- that she was tired. That she couldn’t sleep at night. That everytime she closed her eyes she saw Lincoln, his exhausted face and eyes full of desperation. And everytime her heart was clenching fainfully in her chest, taking her breath and dreams away.  
And no one suspected that hard it was to smile. How difficult was to act like everything was fine when nothing was okay since the day she’d seen Lincoln for the last time.  
‘Mack, Daisy’ Coulson entered the room with a small smile on his face and Daisy had that strange feeling in her stomach again. It wasn’t hate or lack of trust; she just wan’t sure what to think about Coulson anymore. ‘Are you ready?’  
‘Let’s go to meet the devil.’ Mack said and Coulson just sighed in response.  
‘Daisy?’ he glared at her; she nodded without looking him in the eyes. ‘We have to cooperate with them.’ Coulson said quietly, like he was reading her mind. Daisy nodded again and left the room with the thought that Coulson was forcing her to work with a woman who had turned Lincoln’s life into a nightmare.

 

The bulding they were supposed to meet with ATCU was as ordinary as it’s neighbourhood. An agent in a dark clothes was waiting for them right behind the door.  
‘Room 402.’ he said without showing any emotions.  
‘Thanks’ Coulson said and went straight to a lift; Mack and Daisy followed him in silence.  
When they entered a room- almost empty, only with an old desk and surprisingly good painting on the wall- Daisy immediately felt Rosalind’s cold gaze.  
Two other agents with guns and blank faces were standing behind her, close to the window. Daisy was wondering if there was a shooter outside, ready to kill her if something went wrong.  
‘Coulson’ Rosalind’s voice was calm and steady, emotionless.  
‘Rosalind’ Coulson was smiling, but Daisy knew that he didn’t trust her.  
Coulson handed Rosalind a file with everything they knew about Lash. She smiled ligtly and Daisy wondered about the game they were playing. She trusted that Coulson knew what he was doing.  
Rosalind opened her mouth to say something...  
... and Daisy heard a sound of breaking glass and a scream of pain when one of the agents fell on the floor. She barely had a time to think when the second agent fell down.  
‘What...’ Rosalind for the first time seemes to be shocked.  
‘Okay, now slowly turn around and lay your guns on the floor.’ said somebody behind Daisy.  
She turned around, slowly, very slowly, and saw four men with their guns pointed at her.  
One of the man smiled.  
‘The director can’t wait to see you.’ he said with a cold smile that made her shiver. She wasn’t sure if she could use her power- she didn’t know how many snipers were outside, hidden and waiting.  
‘We’re not going anywhere.’ Mack said, his voice low.  
‘You don’t.’ the man said, raising his gun.  
Suddenly Daisy was blinded by the bright light. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them she saw their enemies on the floor, unconcious or dead. Daisy blinked a few times, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She was unable to make any move. Mack, Coulson and Rosalind were talking something, calling the agents outside, and she was just staring at the door.  
And then she heard footsteps and a second later he was standing in front of her, alive, with messy hair and dusted clothes.  
‘Lincoln’ she whispered and a moment later she was wrapping her arms wroud him, burying her face in hsi shirt and trying to stop her tears from falling. And a second later- after the longest moment in her life- he hugged her back, letting out a quiet sigh and hiding his face in her hair. Daisy forget about Coulson, about Rosalind, about everything. Lincoln was okay and that was all that mattered.  
When she was finally able to look him in the eyes she saw in them a sign of the old light but mostly they were tired. Sad.  
‘Lincoln’ Rosalind’s voice surprised Daisy; it wasn’t sharp, cold and judgy as usual- it was quiet and a little bit shaky.  
Lincoln looked over Daisy’s shoulder and his eyes widened.  
‘Mom’ he said quietly and everybody- including Daisy- gasped.  
‘You are his mother?’ Mack’s voice break the silence.  
Rosalind didn’t answer; she was just staring at Lincoln with unreadable face.  
‘That’s why you wanted to find him so much.’ Coulson said quietly and Daisy saw something in Rosalind’s eyes that made her think that Coulson was right. Her mind couldn’t process that information; how this was even possible? But she didn’t ask any of her thousand questions because she couldn’t see anything but pain in Lincoln’s eyes.  
‘Lincoln, come with me.’ Rosalind took a step forward. Lincoln didn’t move, but he involuntarily grabbed Daisy’s hand, squeezing it a little bit too hard.  
‘I’m not going anywhere with you’ his voce was hollow. He turned his head and looked at Daisy ‘I’m going with her.’  
Daisy nodded silently, trying to give him encouraging smile.  
‘Lincoln, you are my son.’  
Lincoln shook his head with some sad resignation.  
‘But you’re not my mother... not anymore.’  
Rosalind’s eyes widened. Mack and Coulson seemed to be shocked.  
But Daisy didn’t care about them.  
The only important thing in the world in that moment was Lincoln, who was looking like he could break down at any moment.  
It was Coulson who broke the silence.  
‘He’ll be safe with us.’ he said, looking at Rosalind. ‘Mack, go and check if it’s safe outside.’  
Mack nodded and quickly left the room, avoiding looking at Daisy.  
Rosalind seemed to be torned; Coulson was explaining her something silently and she finally nodded.  
She looked at Lincoln and Daisy had a feeling that she wanted to say something but in that moment Mack showed up.  
‘It’s clean.’ he said  
‘Thank you, Mack.’ Coulson said ‘Daisy, can you...’  
‘Sure’ she cut him off and left the room with Lincoln next to her, who was squeezing her hand like it was his lifeline.


	2. oh, hold me fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The worst chapter ever.  
> (warning: mentions of suicidal attempt)

 

Daisy stopped in front of Lincoln’s door and took a deep breath, trying to slow down her wildly beating heart. It was strange, strange and new, that feeling she had when she was close to Lincoln- quickened heartbeat and shaking hands.

She knocked and waited for a moment, but she couldn’t hear any sound.

‘Lincoln?’ she grabbed a doorknab, but the door was closed. ‘Are you okay?’ she asked a little bit louder.

After a moment she heard a movement and a few second later she heard the sound of unlocking doors and then she saw Lincoln, with messy hear and creasen t-shirt.

‘Um, sorry’ he said qickly ‘I was sleeping.’

Daisy knew that he was lying- he had dark shadows uder his eyes and his face was looking tired. She wanted to ask him about that but instead of that she said ‘Coulson wants to see you.’

Lincoln nodded and closed the door behind him, following Daisy down the corridor.

They were walking in silence and in the past- in the Afterlife- Daisy would be totally okay with that.

But now there was something different between them, something unspoken, what was making the silence heavy and uncomfortable. Daisy would do anything to change that but when she was looking in Lincoln’s eyes she could see that endless vulnerability which was always leaving her with no questions to ask.

When they entered Coulson’s office he was already there.

‘Hello, Lincoln.’ he said with an easy smile ‘Please, sit down.’

Lincoln nodded and sat down and a chair in front of Coulson.

‘So, I...’ Daisy began, ready to left them alone, but Coulson cut her off

‘You can stay, of course if Lincoln has nothing against that.’

Lincoln shrugged his houlders.

‘It’s okay.’

‘Great.’

Daisy moved to the wall and stood there, her whole body strangely tensed.

‘We didn’t really have a chance to talk. And you’re here for almost a week.’ Coulson said with a smile.

‘I was mostly sleeping.’ Lincoln answered; Daisy had a feeling that he meant it to be humorous but he wasn’t smiling.

‘So you didn’t talk to anybody? About what happened?’

Lincoln shivered visibly.

‘No’ he said with a difficulty ‘There wasn’t any proper occasion.’

There wasn’t because he was mostly hiding in his room.

‘Do you want to talk to...’

‘I’m fine’ Lincoln said a little bit to quickly ’I don’t need any doctors. We can talk.’

‘I’m glad to hear that.’ Coulson said, still smiling, but Diasy noticed that his eyes and she figured out that he was thinking about Andrew. She shivered; she didn’t want to think about him, she had to focus on Lincoln.

‘Can you tell me how did you survive? I mean, the ATCU was pretty determined to find you.’

There was a twitch of pain on Lincoln’s face.

‘I was... staying away from people. Sleeping in the woods or alleys... I didn’t want to hurt anyone else.’

Daisy’s stomach clenched fainfully. He was talking about John.

Coulson apparently realized that too.

‘It wasn’t your fault, Lincoln.’ he said softly.

Lincoln didn’t answer; he was just staring blankly at the wall behind Coulson.

Coulson glared at Daisy with question in his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he should keep pushing Lincoln; Daisy shook her head lightly- it was a bad idead, they should find some psychologist to...

‘What are they doing to the Inhumans?’ Lincoln suddenly asked.

Coulson hesitaded for a moment.

‘They want to cure them.’

Lincoln looked surprised only for a moment. Quick, bitter laughter escaped his lips.

‘Of course.’ he said ‘Of course she wants to cure me.’

Daisy petrified.

‘I think she cares about you.’ Coulson said quietly ‘I’ve...’

‘She doesn’t.’ Lincoln’s voice was hollow ‘She stopped caring for me the day I changed.’

There was a minute of silence, when Daisy was unsuccesfully trying to say something and Coulson was looking totally unsure.

‘She just couldn’t take it.’ Lincoln added quietly. ‘Neither did I.’ he whispered.

‘What do you mean?’ Coulson asked with confusion, but Lincoln stood up quickly.

‘Can we talk about it later?’ he asked without looking Coulson or Daisy in the eyes ‘I... I’m sorry, I don’t want to talk about it... now...’

Coulson nodded.

‘We can talk when you’re ready.’

‘Thanks.’ Lincoln answered and lefr the room with no hesitation. Daisy followed him immediately.

They were walking in silence again, but after a minute Lincoln suddenly asked ‘Can we go outside? Just for a moment.’

‘Yeah. Sure.’ Daisy answered quickly.

 

The sun was shining brightly, but the wind was cold and sharp. Starngely, Lincoln didn’t seem to care; he was just staring at the horizon. Daisy had a ridiculous thought that she had never seen him in a t-shirt before. Her eyes ran to his bare hands and she froze.

There was a thin, barely visible scar on his wrist.

Daisy’s vison blurred.

The facts were flashing in her head and the answer seemed to be obvious...

...but it couldn’t be true.

‘They found me before I bleed out.’ Lincoln said and Daisy quickly raised her head only to meet his sad gaze ‘But I couldn’t take it, so I started drinking. I had to be saved again, over and over. And when even John couldn’t help me I met Jiaying... And I felt alive again. And now...’ he blinked a few times and looked at the horizon again.

Inside, Daisy was shaking. She had a mess in her head and all she wanted was to hide somewhere, trying to uderstand all these things. But she couldn’t.

‘Lincoln’ it was all she could say, but that was enough. Lincoln turned his face to her and when she wrapped her arms around him he carefully hugged her back.

In the past he had been her strength- now she had to learn how to be his.

 

 


	3. do not tell me all is fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I'm really, really sorry. I almost gave up on this story but it just felt wrong to just leave it like that so here I am again (is anybody still here?). I have mixed feelings about this story but I hope you enjoy.  
> (As always, a bunch of grammar mistakes and typos will be fixed.)  
> (And this is so short, I'm sorry :( )

 

 

Daisy had trouble sleeping. She was staring at the ceiling, hoping that sleep would come; but it was 2 a. m. and she couldn’t even force herself to close her eyes for more than a few minutes.

At least she wasn’t pretending anymore that she didn’t know the reason of it.

Daisy still couldn’t come to terms with the truth about Lincoln’s past. Listening to him talking about... that was almost unbearable. But surprisingly, things started to get better after his confession. He still didn’t want to talk about Rosalind or his past but at least they were talking.

So yeah, thinks were getting better, but Daisy still couldn’t get rid of this strange feeling, this sensetaion she had when she was near to him.

 

 

Daisy sighed and looked at a clock.

2.30

She got up and left her room- she knew that she wouldn’t fall asleep anyway.

She entered the kitchen and opened a fridge. Her eyes laid on a bottle of beer and she hesitated for a moment but then she remembered Lincoln’s sad face and she shook her head violently.

She grabbed a bottle of water instead.

 

She heard a quiet foosteps behind her and she wasn’t even surprised when she saw Lincoln. It was like she somehow expected to meet him in the kitchen in the middle of the night. Lincoln didn’t seem to be surprised too.

‘You can’t sleep?

‘Yeah.’ Daisy nodded and took a sip of water ‘You?’

Lincoln just nodded quietly, looking at her with unreadable eyes.

They were standing in front of each other and that time silence wasn’t uncomfortable. It was feeling almost like the old times except the fact that Daisy’s heart was feeling a little bit faster than usual.

‘How are you feeling?’ Lincoln asked suddenly and his question hit het hard. Why was he asking her? He didn’t have to worry about her, he should focus on himself. But she remembered that that was who he was- he always cared about everyone but himself.

‘I’m fine.’ she said finally.

Lincoln shook his head slowly and Daisy’s stomach clenched.

He moved closer to her and his eyes were saying that he didn’t believe her. He gently took her free hand and Daisy shivered slightly.

‘You don’t have to worry about me.’ he said quietly, looking at her with his bright eyes and taking her breath away.

‘I do.’ she whispered so quietly she could barely hear herself.

His face was only a few inches away and Daisy couldn’t fight that feeling building up inside her. Her heart was beating so loud it was impossible for Lincoln not to heart it.

She really, really wanted to kiss him.

Daisy was painfully aware of the fact that it would be the easiest thing to do- just to lean forward and...

But she couldn’t do that.

It would be selfish. It would make things comlicated between them and Lincoln... Daisy knew that he wasn’t in a right place to start something... God, she even had no idea what was he feeling.

She was just so freaking scared of losing him again. She wouldn’t handle it, she knew she wouldn’t.

Daisy took a step back, her hand escaping Lincoln’s grip.

‘Goodnight.’ she said, her voice quiet and weak. She turned around and left, convincing herself that Lincoln didn’t look at her like she had just hurt him.

 

When Daisy finally reached her bed she was exhausted. Her mind and body were tired and she just wated to sleep but when she closed her eyes she immediately saw Lincoln’s face.

‘When did I start to love you?’ she whispered to herself, shaking like in a fever.

 

But she had always known the answer.

 


	4. don't hold a glass over the flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very, very messy but I don't know what to change. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

 

When Daisy woke up in the morning she didn’t feel much better. Her head hurt and she was almost sure she had a fever. All she wanted to do was to dive under blanket and sleep but somehow she managed to get out of her bed.

The memory of the last night was screaming in her head.

The thought of meeting Lincoln was filling her with a mix of excitement, fear and pain and that was making her heart speed a little. 

She understood that the part of her always knew that he could be the one. Since the moment she had met him there was that feeling, that little voice in the back of her head and a string in her heart. And now Daisy knew for sure.

‘Daisy!’ Jemma greeted her cheerfully when she entered the kitchen, but then she narrowed her eyes ‘Are you okay? You look...’

‘I’m fine.’ Daisy cut her off; her words sounded skarply, so she smiled at her friend ‘I’m just a little bit tired, I haven’t slept very well.’

‘Maybe you should take a day off?’ Jemma suggested but Daisy shook her head.

‘There’s no need, I’ll be fine.’

Jemma nodded, but Daisy still could see concern in her eyes. 

She still wasn’t entirely used to the fact that she had people who cared about her. 

‘Jemma, Daisy.’ she heard Coulson’s voice from the door.

‘Good morning, sir.’ Jemma flashed him a smile.

Coulson smiled a little and turned his head to Daisy.

‘I need you my office in five minutes.’ he said and disappeared. 

‘Guess I don’t have time to eat a proper breakfest.’ Daisy sighed and grabbed an apple from a bowl ‘See you later, Jemma.’

When Daisy entered Coulson’s office her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Lincoln. He was sitting in front of the director, but his eyes were focused on his hands. She sat down on a chair next to him but he didn’t look at her.

‘I’ll go straight to the topic.’ Coulson started, his face turned to Lincoln ‘I want to offer you joining our team.’ 

Daisy blinked, shocked. Why the hell Coulson hadn’t talked with her about it in the first place? It was definitely too soon for Lincoln to make decisions like that. 

Lincoln’s only reaction was to raise his head and look at the man in front of him. 

‘Of course you have to think about it.’ Coulson said with an understanding smile ‘But we’d love to have you here. You and Daisy could do a lot of good together.’ 

Daisy knew that he meant that as the team, but she couldn’t stop herself from blushing a little at his words.

There was a moment of heavy silence and then Lincoln spoke.

‘I’ll think about it.’ he smiled a little, but it wasn’t his usual smile- it was bitter and full of some strange sadness ‘It’s not that I have any other place to go.’ he added quietly and Daisy’s heart fluttered painfully. 

‘Take all time you need.’ Coulson said and Lincoln nodded.

He was acting like Daisy wasn’t there and that was almost causing her a psychical pain. She desperately wanted to talk to him, but in her head every word was wrong. She could see tension in his jaw and arms but she didn’t know what was the reason of it.

She just wanted him to look at her.

Suddenly Coulson’s eyes widened and his quiet gasp brought Daisy back to reality. 

‘What are you doing here?’ he asked someone who was standing behind Daisy’s back.

She turned around quickly and her heart stopped for a moment when she saw Rosalind. She heard how Lincoln’s breath hitched when he spotted his mother. 

Coulson stood up.

‘I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t come here until he wants to see you.’ he said, making his way to stand right in front of Rosalind. 

Her face was cold and unreadable.

‘I want to talk with my son.’ she said with a sign of determination in her voice. 

Daisy stood up.

‘What if he doesn’t want to talk with you?’ she asked, feeling an urge to protect him.

Rosalind just pressed her lips together but she didn’t make any move.

‘Rose...’ Coulson started but then Lincoln’s voice cut him off.

‘It’s okay.’ he stood up slowly and Daisy noticed how tired his face was ‘I’ll do it.’ 

‘Are you sure?’ Daisy asked, concerned.

Lincoln gave her a glared at her shortly but she couldn’t read anything in his gaze. 

‘I’ll be fine.’ 

There was a moment of silence and then Coulson nodded.

‘If that’s what you want. Come, Daisy.’

When they left the office Daisy wasn’t sure what to do. A part of her wanted to stay and wait for Lincoln but when she remembered how he had been acting- it didn’t seem like a good idea. But then an idea appeared in her head and she hurried to her room.

It took her a minute to get an access to a camera in Coulson’s office. 

She hesitated for a moment. The lack of knowledge and Lincoln’s impassivity were killing her. She pressed enter. 

Lincoln was leaning against Coulson’s desk, his arms crossed on his chest like he wanted to distance himself from his mother; Rosalind was standing on the other side of the room and Daisy noticed that she looked like she was feeling uncomfortable and unsure what to do.

‘You wanted to talk.’ Lincoln was the one who spoke first ‘Here I am.’ it sounded a little bit like a challenge. 

Rosalind opened her mouth but she didn’t say anything. They were standing in silence for a moment and when she finally spoke her voice was surprisingly soft.

‘You finished med school.’ she gave him a small smile ‘You always wanted to be a doctor.’

‘Yeah.’ Lincoln shrugged his schoulders. 

‘You always wanted to help people.’ Rosalind added and Lincoln’s whole body tensed. 

‘Don’t.’ he said quietly, shaking his head.

‘I didn’t mean...’ she took a few steps ‘Lincoln...’

‘I know what you mean.’ he said sharply, looking her staright in the eyes ‘You think I’m a monster. And you want to fix me, but you can’t.’ he took a deep breath ‘You hate loosing.’ he added quietly ‘And I’m your biggest failure, your biggest disappointment.’

Rosalind was looking at him, stunned. 

‘I’ve made mistakes.’ she said finally, her voice weak ‘But I’ve missed you, Lincoln.’ 

Lincoln looked at her with eyes filled by boundless sadness.

‘Please, go.’ he said, his voice shaking a little. 

Rosalind was smart enough not to push him. She gave him one last look and left the room without turning back.

Daisy was staring at the screen of her laptop with a painful headache and pressure in her chest. She didn’t know what to think about all of this. She just wanted to go to Lincoln and wrap her arms around him, offer him some kind of comfort. But he was distancing himself from her and she didn’t know what to do.

Daisy found Lincoln in a gym. She wasn’t exactly looking for him- she just wanted to clear her head by punching a few things- but there he was, sitting in a corner with his arms wrapped around his legs. He stood up when he saw her.

‘Hi.’ she said, trying to steady her suddenly widly beating heart. 

‘Hi.’ he said after a moment. He was avoiding her eyes again.

‘I didn’t know that Coulson was going to ask you to join us so soon.’ she said.

He finally looked at her and she could see in his eyes the same sadness she had seen during his talk with Rosalind. 

‘It’s okay.’ he said, but his voice sounded hollow ‘I told you that you didn’t have to worry about me.’

His words his her hard, making her heart clench painfully in her chest.

‘What happened, Lincoln?’ the words escaped her mouth before she had a chance to think ‘What have I done?’ once she started, she couldn’t stop asking ‘What is it about?’

‘Daisy, please.’ he cut her off, shaking his head.

‘No, Lincoln.’ she made a step forward. She knew that she shouldn’t push him, but she was determined to find out the truth. ‘Did I do something wrong?’

He looked at her in exactly same way he had looked at her a night before- like he had just hurt him.

‘I did.’ he whispered so quietly she barely could hear that, but it was enough to make her stop breathing for a moment. 

He walked away but Daisy stayed, suddenly too tired to punch anything.

When she had been a kid she had always imagined how love would be like.

She had never expected that it would hurt so much.

Daisy was alone again, in the middle of another sleepless night. At least fever wasn’t burning her anymore. She wasn’t even so tired, but her whole body was strangely tensed and she just couldn’t get rid off the memory of Lincoln’s bright eyes, filled with that sadness she couldn’t entirely understand.

She was walking around her room, from wall to wall, unable to stop or sit down. 

Daisy was just missing how it used to be. She missed the fact that she could talk with Lincoln about everything, or just sit with him in this comfortable, safe silence. 

She didn’t know what she had done wrong but she knew that it was connected with their meeting in the kitchen the night before. She closed her eyes for a moment, recalling every second of it.

The thought hit her like a lightning. 

She moved violently, determined to find out the truth.

Daisy opened the door and she immediately saw Lincoln, who was standing right in front of her with eyes full of hopeless determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION TIME: I have two versions of the next chapter- origially I wanted to write some smut, but now I'm not sure. It'd be my first time writing something like that and I'm really unsure about it. Should I give it a try or write it differently?


	5. you brought me out from the cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna go and hide somewhere.

 

The time stopped, locked in their eyes as they were standing in front of each other in silence disturbed only by the sound of their heartbeats and deep breaths. 

Daisy just couldn’t take her eyes off Lincoln, his messy hair and bare feet; she couldn’t stop gazing at his mouth that hadn’t been smiling to her for such a long time; she couldn’t stop looking into his bright eyes, now filled with the same determination she was feeling. 

He was making her loose her breath, he was making her forget about everything and the scariest part was that she didn’t mind that at all. 

And after a few minutes- or the whole eternity- she made a step aside, giving him an unspoken invitation. Lincoln hesitated just for a moment and then he entered the room.

Daisy closed the door and leaned against it, looking into Lincoln’s eyes again.

Her whole body was shivering.

She reached out very slowly and slightly touched Lincoln’s cheek. He closed his eyes and she felt a little sparks of electricity on the tips of her fingers. 

He opened his eyes and a second later Daisy felt his lips on hers. She gasped and her hands moved to his shoulders, clinging to his body like if it was her lifeline. Without thinking, she kissed him back, opening her mouth and letting their tongues meet. Lincoln’s fingers brushed Daisy’s skin right above the waistband of her sweatpants, setting her senses on fire.

She was locked between the cool surface of the door and Lincoln’s warm body and she never wanted it to end.

Finally there was no air left between them and they had to pull away, their forehads almost touching and heavy breaths mixing. Daisy’s hands were wrapped behind Lincoln’s neck and she never wanted to let go. She wanted to kiss him again, to get lost in the safe heat of his body.

But there was this quiet whisper in the back of her head that was telling her it wasn’t right.

She looked at Lincoln’s face, ready to apologize, to ask him questions; but when she saw his eyes she understood that if she said something she would break him.

So instead of that she kissed him again, just the way she had kissed him for the very first time. It was soft and gentle, offering comfort and safety for them both.

And when they pulled away again Daisy gently took his hand and led him to her bed.

They were lying on Daisy’s bed, faces turned to each other and fingers tangled together.

They still hadn’t said a word to each other, but the silence started getting heavy and Daisy understood that she had to spoke, that they had to talk about it.

‘I know that this is... that you need time.’ Daisy said with difficulty, her mouth suddenly dry.

Lincoln just looked at her with his clear, bright eyes.

‘No, Daisy.’ he gave her the saddest smile she had ever seen. ‘I don’t need more time.’ he whispered, his figers brushing the skin of her forearm ‘I just need you.’

The world stopped for a second and when Daisy was finally able to make a sound, her voice was quiet and small.

‘I need you too.’ she said and he pulled her closer, letting her hide her face in the fabric of his shirt where she could finally let her tears fall.

Daisy woke up surrounded by Lincoln’s warm body. She looked into his face- he was sleeping, his face calm and steady breathing. She let herself to just look at him, at the man she felt so much for. They still had to talk about so many things but at least she knew that they were okay.

Lincoln shifted involutarily in and made a soft, sleepy sound and Daisy couldn’t help but smile a little, her heart beating loudly in her chest.

She was so full of feelings she couldn’t keep them inside her anymore. And she wanted to say that so much, at least once, for the first time in her life.

‘I love you.’ she whispered, closing her eyes and letting herself to fall alseep again.

When she opened her eyes again she immediately met Lincoln’s clear gaze.

Their fingers were still tangled together. 

They were just looking at each other and it felt like the first time she had met him, like she was learning about him all over again. 

And when he finally spoke, his voice was calm and steady, but at the same time filled with his usual, tender warmness.

‘When I first saw you I was just... it was like a lightning.’ he chuckled quietly and her heart stopped because God, he had missed his laugh so much.

‘And I don’t know exactly how this happened but one day I just woke up and suddenly it was... it was so obvoius. It was impossible for me not to love you.’

And just like that, the whole world stopped with his words, locked in their hands and their eyes.

Daisy’s heart was beating so loud it was the only sound she could hear for a moment. She wanted to laugh and to cry, to say so many things but she was too overwhelmed too do anything. 

So they were just laying for a few more minutes, in silence, without taking their eyes off each other. And it was so safe and intimate, and all she had ever wanted. 

After a few more minutes and deep breathes Daisy found her voice and that time the words were familiar on her tongue.

‘I love you.’ she said quietly and one rebelious tear escaped and ran down her cheek. 

And then Lincoln smiled at her with this kind, warm smile that was only one thing from the endless list of things she loved about him so much.

‘I’m sorry.’ she said, her hands slightly touching his face ‘I didn’t know what to do.’

‘It’s okay. We do now.’

They entered Coulson’s office together, with bright eyes and wide smiles on their faces. Coulson raised hie eybrows when he saw them but he didn’t say anything.

‘I just want to say that I accept your offer.’ Lincoln said and the director smiled immediately.

‘I’m pleased to her that.’ he said honestly ‘But are you sure you’re ready?’

Lincoln turned his face a little and glared at Daisy, who gave him the most beautiful, loving smile and his heart fluttered in his chest.

‘I guess I’ve just found home.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it! This is the last chapter, but maybe someday I'll write a few more chapters, but I don't think it'll happen soon. Anyway, thank you so much for your attention, kudos and comments, they mean a lot (like A LOT) to me. You're awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
